fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon Ultimate Rumble Arena (better version)
Digimon Ultimate Rumble Arena (デジモンアルティメットランブルアリーナ, Dejimon'arutimettoranburuarīna) is a fighting game for the Wii U, Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita and PC. It features most of the characters from its prequels, Digimon Rumble Arena, Digimon Rumble Arena 2 and Digimon All-Star Rumble, with some new fighters, including Wormmon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Impmon and Lobomon. Most of the Digimon can now have four Digivolution stages: Rookie, Champion, Ultimate and Mega. Characters All the playable characters (except Neemon) return from Digimon Rumble Arena 2, but this time with new characters. Playable Characters and Digivolution Forms *Agumon **→ Greymon → MetalGreymon → WarGreymon* **→ KajiGreymon# *Gabumon **→ Garurumon → WereGarurumon → MetalGarurumon* **→ HowlGarurumon# *Biyomon **→ Birdramon → Garudamon → Phoenixmon* **→ Wingmon# *Tentomon **→ Kabuterimon → MegaKabuterimon → HerculesKabuterimon* **→ ForceBeeKabuterimon# *Palmon **→ Togemon → Lillymon → Rosemon* **→ Konteimon# *Gomamon **→ Ikkakumon → Zudomon → Vikemon/Plesiomon* **→ Sealmon# *Patamon **→ Angemon → MagnaAngemon → Seraphimon/Goldramon* **→ Pegasusmon → Mambomon → Baronmon *Salamon **→ Gatomon → Angewomon → Ophanimon/MagnaDramon* **→ Nefertimon → Butterflymon → Tylomon *Veemon **→ Ex-Veemon → Paildramon → Imperialdramon Dragon Mode* **→ Veedramon → AeroVeedramon → UlforceVeedramon **→ Flamedramon → Raidramon → Sagittarimon* *Wormmon **→ Stingmon → Dinobeemon/JewelBeemon → GranKuwagamon* **→ Bucchiemon → Shadramon → Quetzalmon *Hawkmon **→ Halsemon → Shurimon → Rinkmon **→ Aquilamon → Sylphimon → Valkyrimon *Armadillomon **→ Digmon → Submarimon → Pteramon **→ Ankylomon → Shakkoumon → Extra Vikemon** *Guilmon → Growlmon → WarGrowlmon → Gallantmon* *Terriermon → Gargomon → Rapidmon → MegaGargomon *Renamon → Kyubimon → Taomon → Sakuyamon *Flamemon → Agunimon → BurningGreymon → Aldamon* *Strabimon → Lobomon → KendoGarurumon → Beowulfmon* *KoRaimon# → Beetlemon → MetalKabuterimon → RhinoKabuterimon* *Pengimon# → Kumamon → Korikakumon → Daipenmon* *Flitmon# → Kazemon → Zephrymon → JetSylphymon* *Dorumon → Dorugamon* → DoruGreymon* → Dorugoramon* *Ryudamon → Ginryumon → Hisyarumon → Owryumon *Agumon (2006) → GeoGreymon → RizeGreymon → ShineGreymon* *Shoutmon → Shoutmon X2 → OmniShoutmon **→ Shoutmon DX **→ Shoutmon X7* *Greymon (2010) → MetalGreymon (2010) → ZekeGreymon *MailBirdramon* *Gumdramon → Axedramon# → Arresterdramon → Arresterdramon Superior Mode* (*''These are the forms that are available at the start for the Digimon. More forms can be unlocked as either their alternate or slide forms.) (**''Armadillomon version of Vikemon, with the Crest of Destiny (bronze) when Armadillomon warp digivolve.) (#''These are the forms that make their debut in this game.) Unlockable Characters and Digivolution Forms *''Slide Evolution (Exclusive: Plesiomon/Vikemon, Seraphimon/Goldramon, Ophanimon/Magnadramon, Dinobeemon/JewelBeemon) *VictoryGreymon (Agumon's unlockable Mega form) *ZeedGarurumon (Gabumon's unlockable Mega form) *TyrantKabuterimon (Tentomon's unlockable Mega form) *Omnimon (Agumon (WarGreymon) and Gabumon (MetalGarurumon)'s unlockable Mega form) *Ceresmon (Biyomon (Phoenixmon) and Palmon (Rosemon)'s unlockable Mega form) *Aegisdramon (Tentomon (HerculesKabuterimon) and Gomamon (Plesiomon/Vikemon)'s unlockable Mega form) *Magnamon (Veemon (Armor)'s unlockable Mega form) * (Hawkmon (Armor)'s unlockable Mega form) * (Armadillomon (Armor)'s unlockable Mega form) *Imperialdramon Fighter Mode (Veemon (Imperialdramon Dragon Mode) and Wormmon (GrandKuwagamon)'s unlockable Mega form) *Valkyrimon Celestial Mode# (Hawkmon (Valkyrimon)'s and Gatomon (Ophanimon/Magnadramon)s unlockable Mega form) *Vikemon Celestial Mode# (Armadillomon (Vikemon)'s and Patamon (Seraphimon/Goldramon)'s unlockable Mega form) *Imperialdramon Paladin Mode (Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Wormmon and (with DLC) Meicoomon's unlockable Mega form) *Elecmon → Leomon → GrapLeomon → SaberLeomon *Monodramon → Strikedramon → Cyberdramon → Justimon *Kokuwamon → Guardromon → Andromon → HiAndromon *Lopmon → Turuiemon → Antylamon → Cherubimon/Minevarmon *Impmon → IceDevimon → SkullSatamon **Beelzemon* **Beelzemon Blast Mode** *Gallantmon Crimson Mode (Guilmon's unlockable Mega form) *Geopardmon# → Loewemon → JagarLoewemon **Rhihimon* **AncientSphinxmon** *Flamemon's unlockable Digivolution forms **EmperorGreymon **AncientGreymon *Strabimon's unlockable Digivolution form **MagnaGarurumon **AncientGarurumon *Susanoomon (Flamemon and Strabimon's unlockable Mega form) *AncientBeetlemon (KoRaimon's unlockable Digivolution form) *AncientMegatheriummon (Pengimon's unlockable Digivolution form) *AncientKazemon (Flitmon's unlockable Digivolution form) *Reptiledramon → Grademon → Alphamon (Dorumon's unlockable Digivolution line) *ShineGreymon Burst Mode (Agumon (2006)'s unlockable Mega form) *Gaomon → Gaogamon → MachGaogamon **MirageGaogamon* **MirageGaogamon Burst Mode** *Lalamon → Sunflowmon → Lilamon **Extra Rosemon* **Rosemon Burst Mode** *Falcomon → Peckmon → Crowmon **Ravemon* **Ravemon Burst Mode** *Extra Biyomon → Extra Aquilamon → Extra Garudramon → Varodurumon *Kamemon → Gawappamon → Shawjamon → JumboGamemon *Kudamon → Reppamon → Tyilinmon → Sleipmon *Black PawnChessmon → Black KnightChessmon → RookChessmon → QueenChessmon *White PawnChessmon → White KnightChessmon → BishopChessmon → KingChessmon *Liollmon → Liamon → LoaderLiomon **BanchoLeomon* **BanchoLeomon Burst Mode** *Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode (Shoutmon's Unlockable Digivolution) *Volumon# - Ballistamon - ChargeBallistamon# - AtlurBallistamon *Rudomon# - Dorulumon - MantiDorulumon# - JagerDorulumon *Cutemon - Haremon# - MetalHaremon# - DeltaHaremon# *Chikmon# - Sparrowmon - RaptorSparrowmon *Extra Minervamon - Mervamon *JetMervamon (Mervamon and Sparrowmon/RaptorSparrowmon's unlockable digivolution) *Damemon - Jutsumon# - Tuwarmon - MasterTuwarmon# *Psychemon - Sangloupmon - Astamon - GrandDracumon/Quartzmon *Opposumon - Cho Hakkaimon *Dracmon - Yaksamon *Locomon - GrandLocomon *Extra Submarimon *Xros Up Plesiomon (Submarimon and Plesiomon's unlockable digivolution) *ShimaUnimon *Witchmon *Allomon * (Shoutmon, Greymon, MailBirdramon, Sparrowmon, Mervamon, Dorulumon, Cutemon, Ballistamon, Damemon, , Gumdramon, Astamon, Oppossumon, Dracmon, Dobermon, Locomon, Submarimon, ShimaUnimon, Witchmon, Allomon, (with DLC) Luminamon and Clockmon's unlockable Mega form) *Sanzomon *Gokuwmon *Sagomon *Floramon - Kiwimon - Blossomon - Gryphonmon/Lotosmon *Phascomon - Porcupamon - Astamon **Belphemon Sleep Mode* **Belphemon Rage Mode** *Gesomon - MarineDevimon - Leviamon *Keramon - Chrysilasmon - Infermon - Diaboromon *Sukamon - Etemon - MetalEtemon - KingEtemon *Kunemon - Kuwagamon - Okawamon **Extra GranKuwagamon* **GrandisKuwagamon** *Mushroomon - Woodmon - Cherrymon - Puppetmon *Candlemon - Wizardmon - SkullPhantomon - Piedmon *DemiMeramon - Meramon - SkullMeramon - Boltmon *Dracmon - Beowolfmon - Matadormon - GranDracmon *Extra Patamon - Extra Angemon - Extra MagnaAngemon - Extra Seraphimon/Dominimon* *Mekanorimon - Megadramon - Machinedramon - Chaosdramon *Gizamon - Cyclonemon - Kimeramon **Millenniumon* **Moon=Millenniumon** **ZeedMillenniumon** *Kotemon - Musyamon - Asuramon - Zanbamon *SnowAgumon - Seadramon - Megaseadramon **MetalSeadramon* **GigaSeadramon** *Commandramon - Tankmon - Tankdramon - Darkdramon *Gotsumon - Icemon - Meteormon - AncientMeteormon *BlackAgumon - BlackGreymon - Viral MetalGreymon/SkullGreymon - BlackWarGreymon *BlackAgumon (2006) - DarkTyrannomon - MetalTyrannomon - RustTyrannomon *BlackGabumon - BlackGarurumon - BlackWereGarurumon - BlackMetalGarurumon *CreepyBiyomon - FeralBirdramon - KillerGarudamon - MortalPhoneixmon *CreepyTentomon - SlimedKabuterimon - KillerKabuterimon - HadesKabuterimon *VenusPalmon - BarbTogemon - CarnivalLillymon - PlunderRosemon *VikingGomamon - ArmorIkkakumon - WarriorZudomon - PosediusPlesiomon/ViolentVikemon *Tsukaimon - Devimon - NeoDevimon - Daemon *ShadowSeraphimon/DarkGoldramon (As a separate character from Patamon) *BlackSalamon - BlackGatomon - LadyDevimon - Laylamon (As a separate character from Salamon) *Ophanimon Falldown Mode/Magnadramon Belial Mode (As another separate character from Salamon) *BlackVeemon# - BlackExVeemon# - BlackPaildramon# - BlackImperialdramon Dragon Mode# *BlackGuilmon - BlackGrowlmon - BlackWarGrowlmon - ChaosGallantmon/Megidramon *Corrupted Lopmon - Wendigomon - Viral Antylamon - Evil Cherubimon/Violent Minervamon (As a separate character from Lopmon) *Kumbhiramon *Vajramon *Mihiramon *Majiramon *Sandiramon *Indramon *Pajiramon *Makuramon *Muchomon - Akatomon# - Sinduramon - Varodurumon *Caturamon *Vikaralamon *Triceramon - Azulongmon *Hippogriffomon - Zhuqiaomon *Extra LoaderLiomon - Baihumon *Orochimon - Ebonwumon *Kotemon - Gladimon - Knightmon - Crusadermon *FlaWizarmon - Mistymon - Dynasmon *Gazimon - Devidramon - Mephistomon - Gulfmon *DexDorugoramon (As a separate character from Dorumon) *ShineGreymon Ruin Mode (As a separate character from Agumon (2006)) *Reflectmon# - Mercurymon - Sakkakumon **Lord Testamon*# **AncientWisetmon** *Talpidmon# - Grumblemon - Gigasmon **Pile Terramon*# **AncientVolcanomon** *Lamnimon# - Ranamon - Calmaramon **Atlantemon*# **AncientMermaidmon** *Tromon# - Arbormon - Petaldramon **Timberdramon*# **AncientTroiamon** *Nachtmon# - Duskmon - Velgemon **Zhernebomon*# *DemiDevimon - Bakemon - Myotismon **VemonMyotismon* **MaloMyotismon** *Lucemon - Lucemon Chaos Mode (*''These are the forms that are available at the start for the unlockable Digimon.) (**''These are the forms that can be unlocked for the unlockable Digimon.) (#''These are the forms that make their debut in this game.) (''Some characters can be unlocked by completing story mode, classic mode, or by entering passwords.) DLC Character *Meikmon → Meicoomon → Meicrackmon → Rasielmon* *Meikmon Killer Mode → Meicoomon Rage Mode → Meicrackmon Vicious Mode → Raguelmon* *Ordinemon (Meicoomon Rage Mode (Raguelmon)'s and BlackGatomon (Ophanimon Fallow Mode)s unlockable Mega form) *Omnimon Meirciful Mode *Luminamon *Clockmon (2012) *Gatchmon → DoGatchmon → Globemon → Gaiamon* *Hackmon - Raidramon - Revivemon - Hadesmon* *Dokamon - Dosukomon - Oujamon - Poseidomon* *Musimon - Mediamon - Entermon - Uranusmon* *Offmon - Logomon - Shutmon - Rebootmon* *Onmon - Logimon - Bootmon - Extra Rebootmon* *Drawmon - Mienumon - Warudamon - Deusmon* *Cardmon - Sakushimon - Cometmon - Extra Deusmon* *Mailmon - Sociamon - Charismon - Extra Gaiamon* *Dressmon - Coordemon - Beautymon - Extra Poseidomon* *Gengomon - Roamon- Fakemon - Extra Uranusmon* *Spamon - Meidcmon - Biomon - Extra Hadesmon* Bosses These characters appear only in Story Mode as Bosses. Dark Path *Lucemon Shadowlord Mode and Larva *Ogudomon *Reapermon *Shademon (DLC) *Leviathan (DLC) Light Path *King Drasil *UlforceVeedramon Future Mode Other Characters These characters are not playable but play a big part during different modes of the game. *'Calumon' returns from the previous Digimon Rumble Arena games, now as one of the three main characters in the mini-games. *'Bokomon' is one of the three main characters in the mini-games. He is seen to be alongside Neemon. *'Neemon', formerly a playable character from Digimon Rumble Arena 2, is one of the three main characters in the mini-games. He is seen to be alongside Bokomon. *'Phantomon' is the only minor Digimon to make an appearance. He is a rare powerup known as Summon Phantomon. He randomly appears and stalks a Digimon. If a Digimon touches Phantomon, he'll instantly KO it with his Shadow Scythe. It is seemly impossible to kill him, but he disappears after a set time. *'D-Reaper' never appears as a character, but the stage Chaos Wastelands is fought inside the D-Reaper. The Jeri clone can be seen flying in the background. Stages All the stages return from Digimon Rumble Arena 1 & 2 and All Star Rumble. *''Sky Arena'' *''Forest'' *''Power Plant'' *''Rotating Box'' *''Glacier'' *''Volcano'' *''Jungle Ruins'' *''RubberTree Falls'' *''Danger Gulch'' *''Lava Lake'' *''Pier 47'' *''Steamworks'' *''The Cannery'' *''Twisted Toytown'' *''Digital Plains'' *''Proton Shrine'' *''Factory Town'' *''Digital Station'' *''Native Forest'' *''King's Castle'' *''Coela Beach'' *''Lava Pit'' *''Tilly Valley'' *''Toy Town'' Unlockable Stages *''Deep Void'' *''Ice Palace'' *''Chaos Wasteland'' *''Village of Flames'' DLC Stages *''AR Field'' *''DigiQuartz'' *''Crystal Castle (reign by King Sombra)'' *''Changeling Hive (reign by Queen Chrysalis)'' *''Pokémon Stadium'' *''Pokémon Stadium 2'' Story Mode Each Digimon has a different story, in which he or she takes the opposite path, depending on which affiliation he or she is in. Good characters, such as Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon, Salamon, Veemon, Guilmon, Lopmon and Flamemon, will take the Dark Path, and engage in battles against the evil Digimon, and save the Digital World from being deleted forever. Evil characters, such as Sukamon, BlackAgumon, BlackGabumon, BlackGuilmon, Duskmon, Tsukaimon and the possessed Salamon and Lopmon, will take the Light Path, and seek to eliminate the good Digimon, and destroy the Digital World forever. Trivia *This video game is one of the phases of the celebration of the 20th Anniversary of Digimon. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Digimon Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games